


the power of purring

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Karen gets a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Karen gets a kitten and Frank low key fall in love with it despite being a dog person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the power of purring

_Mew._  There’s a small pressure on his chest and Frank opens his eyes to look up at a small orange and white kitten suddenly on his chest. He frowns as he looks up at the kitten, wondering where the hell it came from. It meows again and Frank brings his hand up to pick up the kitten, which fits just perfectly in his hand, and sets it aside on the bed.

The kitten jumps back up on Frank’s chest and meows again, lifting a small paw and pressing against his face. “No,” Frank mumbles and picks up the kitten, dropping it (gently) on the floor. He climbs out of the bed and steps around the kitten as he walks out towards the kitchen. The damn thing is still following him as he walks into the kitchen, meowing every few seconds.

“Why.” Frank says as he comes into the kitchen, the kitten standing on its hind legs and pawing at his legs.

Karen turns to look at Frank with a smile, looking down at the small kitten at his legs. “Hey, you met Tigger.” She says. She clicks her tongue and the kitten turns its head to look at her, running over to where Karen is standing.

“Where did it come from?” Frank asks, watching as Karen stands to her feet with the small orange kitten in her hands.

“I found  _him_  hiding behind a dumpster with some of his siblings. I took his siblings down to the shelter and fell in love with him.” She says, scratching the back of his ears.

“You could have gotten a dog instead.” Frank suggests, watching Karen as she picks up a can of wet food and sets the cat, Tigger, down on the floor for a second. Tigger runs almost immediately to Frank and rubs up against his leg. He nudges him away with his foot.

Tigger is not discouraged and runs almost immediately back to Frank. “He likes you.” Karen says as she picks up a small plate and spoons half of the can onto a plate before setting it on the floor.

“I don’t like cats.” Frank says as Tigger leaves his leg alone to run over to the plate, happily lapping up the food that Karen put down.

“Why the hell not?” Karen asks, looking up at Frank while she pets Tigger while he eats his food.

“I just don’t.” He mumbles, walking around Karen and the cat to get to the counter to get himself a cup of coffee. The smell of the wet cat food overwhelms him and he frowns, pouring his cup of coffee and taking a long drink of it.

Karen rolls her eyes at Frank and moves to pick up her purse. “I’ll see you tonight?” Frank looks up at Karen and nods. “Be nice to Tigger.”

The door clicks shut behind Karen and he looks down at the eating kitten. “I’ve seen dog shit bigger than you.” He says to the cat. Tigger looks up at him and meows at him.

Tigger follows Frank throughout the apartment every single time he gets up from the table where he’s researching moves made by a hitman he’s hunting. He follows him from the desk in Karen’s dining room, to the kitchen, to the bathroom, and then back to the dining room.  When he’s working, Tigger somehow climbs up on the desk, despite all the obstacles that Frank has created for this damn cat, and sits by the laptop he has open, purring and meowing.

Frank leaves the apartment for a few hours to track down information that would be easier for him to track down this way instead of trying to find it on the internet. When he returns, the kitten is waiting for Frank by the fire escape, meowing as Frank shimmies open the window and climbs in.

He can’t help the small smile that forms on his face and he shakes his head, leaning down to scratch the back of the cats ears. He purrs and falls over onto his back, exposing his chubby kitten belly. Frank’s fingers scratch at his stomach and Tigger’s paws wrap around his fingers and dig their claws in him, small mouth barely fitting around the tip of Frank’s fingers.

“Ow, ow, ow, let go you little bastard.” Frank hisses.

Frank Castle can handle being shot and can handle being stabbed but he cannot handle a kittens nails digging into his skin.

 


End file.
